You've got to be kidding!
by Mellow girl
Summary: Don Flack’s life was perfect at that very moment.


**A/N Hey friends!! This is just a little one shot that came to me after something like this happened to me as my job as a nanny. I hope you like it! Let me know!!**

**Thanks to Mouse95 for beta reading!!**

**You've got to be kidding me!**

Don Flack's life was perfect at that very moment. He had his feet propped up watching ESPN while he fed his three month old baby girl. He still couldn't believe that he was a father or that he got Stella Bonasera to marry him two years ago. He knew that she loved being a CSI but loved being a mom more so she decide to take some time off from the field but still worked in the lab part time. That was where she was now at the lab finishing up some paper work. Since it was Don's day off he told Stella to go shopping or do something she wanted to do and not worry about the baby that he would take care of her.

He sat the baby up to burp her only to see a large reddish brown stain on the back of her pajamas. He picked her up to see it was on his tan pants as well. This was not what he expected. She had never done this to him before he has come home many times before with Stella almost in tears as she scrubbed out a pair of pants or shirt.

"Oh Lizzie you're kidding me?" he asked, the blue eyed little girl.

The little girl gave him a toothless grin followed by a little laugh.

"You planed this you little stinker," he said, as he carried her into her room.

He took off her pajamas and then her diaper. The mess was half way up her back, he wiped her off with wipes and sighed when he realize Lizzie was going to need a bath. He had never really bathed her by himself before; well Stella had always been in the house with him. He put a fresh diaper on Lizzie then laid her in her crib to go set up for her bath. He took her baby bathtub down from its home on the refrigerator then set it on the sink. Then he went to the bath room closet and got one of her little washcloths and a towel. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves he was afraid that he was going to do something wrong and hurt Lizzie. He spread out the towel on the counter to wrap her up after the bath. He went to her room he took off her diaper and carried her the kitchen. He laid her in the sling that was connected to the tub. He turned the faucet away from the tub and fixed the water temperature, then he took the sprayer and wet Lizzie. She smiled when the warm water ran over her.

"Does that feel good baby," he cooed, as he soaped up the washcloth.

He found himself enjoying the bath as much as Lizzie was. He talked to her as he washed her and laughed as she smiled and kicked her feet. He had just started rinsing her off when his cell phone began to ring. He groaned when he realized that he left his phone in the other room. He couldn't believe it he always had his phone.

"You've got to be kidding me. Oh well they'll just have to call back," he said out loud as he continued to rinse Lizzie.

His phone rang several more time but he didn't think anything about it. He was getting ready to rinse Lizzie's face when the door bell rang followed by banging.

"You've got to be kidding me" he growled, and cursed under his breath as he took Lizzie out of the tub and wrapped her in the towel.

He went to the door and jerked it open, there stood Danny Messer.

"What the hell is going on Don?" Danny asked, storming in to the apartment.

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to give my kid a bath," he asked, as he held up the baby as proof.

"Stella called me panicked because you weren't answering your phone. She thought something was wrong with Lizzie and you. I told her I was nearby and would check on you. You scared me when you didn't answer the door," Danny said.

"Well Lizzie made a big mess so I had to clean her up so I forgot and left my phone in the other room. Now I have to go finish rinsing off my baby," he explained, as he headed back to the kitchen.

"She got you good uh?" Danny asked, as he noticed the stain on Don's pants.

"Yeah," Don answered, distractedly as he carefully rinsed Lizzie's face.

"I better call Stell and tell her what's going on," Danny said, then walked out the kitchen.

Don finished rinsing her then took her back into her room to get her dressed.

"Mommy was worried about you," he cooed, as he put a diaper on her.

Lizzie grinned as Don walked to the closet to pick out an outfit for her. He picked out a little pink outfit with white polka dots on it. He had just finished snapping her outfit when Danny walked into Lizzie's room.

"Stella said since you are dressing Liz why don't we meet the girls for lunch after you take a shower and change your pants of course," Danny said, grinning.

"I can't wait until your new little guy does this to you. Go to Uncle Danny baby then we'll go see mommy," Don said, as he handed Lizzie to Danny.

Danny just scoffed.

Danny was nervous at first as he held Lizzie but smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. He went and sat down with the now snoring baby. He could get used to this.


End file.
